The present invention relates to a magnetic tape recorder/reproducer. More particularly, the invention relates to a drive mode switching device for a magnetic tape recorder/reproducer.
In the automatic reverse type magnetic tape recorders/reproducers the tape can be played in both the normal and the reverse directions, thereby eliminating the need to remove and flip the tape over, as is necessary in the non-reverse recorders/reproducers. Obviously in such systems, fast forward and rewind have directions depending upon the direction the tape is being played. In the reverse type systems heretofore it has always been necessary for the operator to ascertain the tape playing direction before ascertaining which buttons need to be depressed to effectuate the desired operation of fast forward or rewind.
One example of part of a conventional control panel for an automatic reverse type magnetic tape recorder/reproducer is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises laterally disposed normal and reverse direction buttons 1 and 2, respectively, plus a fast and stop button 3. When the tape is playing in either the normal or the reverse directions a fast forward operation can be effected simply by depressing the fast button 3. As a result the tape will travel at a fast speed in the direction it was previously travelling. However, in order to bring about a rewind operation, the operator must first ascertain the current direction of the tape, and then depress the opposite direction button and the fast button. The need to ascertain the current direction is an inconvenience at best, and in the case of an automobile tape recorder/reproducer, can be a safety hazard.
In a conventional automotive stereophonic magnetic tape recorder/reproducer, as shown in FIG. 2, most recorders/reproducers employ a normal/reverse switching button 4 for selecting the magnetic tape drive direction, a fast forward drive switching button 5 for selecting the fast forward mode and a rewind drive switching button 6 for selecting the rewind mode in a selection type.
In order to change the direction of the tape it is only necessary to actuate button 4. However, to institute fast forward or rewind it is necessary to ascertain the direction of the tape in order to know which of buttons 5 and 6 need be actuated. This can typically be accomplished by viewing the condition of button 4. In the case of an automotive stereophonic magnetic tape recorder/reproducer, the necessity of the aforementioned confirming operation creates an undesirable safety hazard in driving an automobile.